Requiem for a dream
by kairinu
Summary: Each day she chooses to live on, her strength is ruthlessly being torn away . With Syaoran terrorizing her every move whats to stop Sakura from finally deciding one day just to never wake up from the one place she finds peace?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:First of all if its FANfiction do you think the author is writing it and if you do well then I do own this plotline.

**Requiem for a dream**

_Author note: hey all I know I haven't updated the savior or stuck as a cat for a while its just I'm preocupied with life in general. and a job... WORK SUCKS. except the part where you get paid.hehe. well I felt like I should make a change in stories and was cofused as to what I should write and then I read Heaven I forgot who the author was but its under Card captor sakura and I got this idea for a story after reading it. I reccomend it its is honestly a great story ._

"And the prince kissed the princesses cold and lifelless lips in a last attempt to somehow be with her. While he wept tears which cascaded down his face. Praying to the lord he said with such desperetness. 'Father Lord almighty, please I beg of you bring her back I don't care what I should give up even if my life is the cost. Just bring her back to life I beg of you!' . As if answering his question a bright light began to encase the prince and princess . Suddenly some type of aura ball flew out of the prince and into the princess making the prince slowly begin to fade away into nothingness as conciousness was brought back to his princess. She sat up suddenly and looked around noticing she was alone she began to walk away in search of her prince and completely thoughtless as to what had just occured.

Everyday she would wait on her window sill waiting for his return yet he would never come. Weeks of waiting became months and months soon became years. Until she fell so ill from dissapointment and loneliness that she could no more leave her room but yet only watched from her bedside in hopes he would climb up the sill like he had so many times before yet he never came.

One week later a funeral was held in which the spirit of the princess split in two as she arose. Reunited with her prince at last they rejoiced and lived beyond the gates of heaven eternally happy for the rest of time." Tears slowly fell down my pale face leaking from my bright green eyes. I lifted my arm to wipe at my tears to brush them away.

I stared calmly at the book I had yet again read to my class. Each month we were supposed to bring in a book or movie of somesort and entertain the class. Each time I brought this book and read a little bit more becoming more wrapped up in it each and every time.

Yet my class on the other hand... they saw it as a time to socialize and otherwise sleep. Noone here understood me. I tried to fit in and bring my interests up as much as I could in hopes that someone would say something like 'Hey thats so cool I'm into that too.' or something like that but noone ever did so yet again, I wandered the halls after class. Neither with companion or hateful bully just completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Home what a hollow word. My parents had divorced long ago leaving me to reside in my mothers house. Whenever I would bring up the subject of my father my Mother would always get a painstriken look on her face and always say something as if counting down the time last night she said. "Tomorrow.." And then left the dinner table without saying anything else. 

This time when I got back I noticed the lights were on an we seemed to have an extra pair of shoes by the door besides my mothers. I heard voices coming from the living room so I krept closer.

"Fujitaka you don't understand I can't live without Sakura she's my everything you got Touya and I never was able to see him again please don't take away my baby." My mother was almost crying I was wondering who the man was to make my mother cry. 'Fujitaka that sounds so familiar...' I thought to myself.

"I don't understand!" He said standing. "You are the one who made this arrangment in the first place you specifically said. 'Fuji. I want you out of my life if you are so desperate to have our kids take Touya but Sakura is mine until she turns fifteen. Goodbye'. Those were your exact words all I want is to have my daughter back!" I fell down my eyes staring at the floor. 'Thats d-dad? ' The living room door slammed open to reveal a shocked Fujitaka, my father.. staring at me like a statue,and my mother with tears falling down her face running after him to explain. "Fuji please I was-" She completely stopped when she saw me staring at them from the floor.

I couldn't think I was begining to see spots I knew I was gonna pass out I wanted to pass out if it meant leaving from this site. I was counting the seconds in my mind. 'three.. two... one.' And right on cue utter blackness reached my view.

* * *

All I knew was I wanted to get away . 'Take me away from here please I want to have friends I don't want to be in pain I just want to belong. Please just let me belong.' Utter sadness screamed for release as I renched up in real life in referance to the pain. Then something happened. 

"As you wish..." . Wait who was that. Just as I was about to ask who are you. My eyes opened.

A warm spring breeze hit my face.

I looked around clueless as to how I got here. Beneath me was the greenest grass I had ever seen and looking around me were trees that seemed to be so tall that if you climbed but one you could touch the sky. Maybe the moon.

All I could think of was. 'Where am I? ' and 'How did I get here?' Soon voices and footprints began to get louder as they enclosed on me a new fear began to develop inside me. A fear of the unknown.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. "Well looky here. Tomoyo come here look at this its a girl just sitting in the forest." Wait who was that they didn't sound to mean. I slightly opened one eye to glance around at who was there but quickly shut them again. Three guys. I thought there were three men surrounding me. 'And one girl.. A side thought said.

"Hello don't worry we're not going to hurt you." I opened my eyes fully to see one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen . She had silky black hair and a most beautiful shade eyes and a figure that I knew put mine in its place. She lightly gasped when I opened my eyes. "You-y-your" I scrunched my eyebrows together what got her so tied up in thoughts. "Whats wrong?" I quickly asked.

"You're real!" She said awestruck.

Ok now I was really confused. Just as I was about to ask her what the heck she meant I felt my self disappearing.

* * *

"Sakura... SAKURA baby thank goodness I thought I'd lost you." My mother said as she held me tightly. While I was still slightly dazed . 'What just happened. Was that a dream. It it must have been .' "Mom what happened?" She slightly stiffened. "Sakura I have something I've been meaning to tell you for a while... I-" I cut her off.

" You made a deal in which I now have to live with dad right?" I lightly asked. She nodded her head and her eyes simply said what I knew was next to come out of her. 'How did I know'. "I overheard you and father talking." I could see she was about to cry and so I said. " Hey we can still write letters and emails and things like that your only not allowed to see me right." She nodded and looked up at me with hope and admiration. "My babys becoming a woman I'm so proud. " She hugged me again and this time she held on for a couple minutes while I just simply hugged her back and comforted her.

* * *

"Bye mom." I said as I hugged my mom for what we both thought to be the final time. "I'll write you everyday k." I said as I slowly walked away. She nodded and I knew this was hard for her too. I followed my dad and looked out the window watching until myoldhouse was no longerin view. 'Well I thought... at least I might be able to find some new friends.' With this I fell asleep completely ignorant with the gift I had just been given.

* * *

Well did you guys like it I hope you did well please review so I can update faster well cya all later ja

REVIEW

please

Kairinu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS so u don't sue k it's a deal

KAIRINU

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated anything in a while things have been happening and I kind of just forgot about these I'll try to update more k thanx! And a big thanx to those who still review even after this long a time.

ENJOY

Chapter 2

-----------------

"Sakura, Sakura we're here."

I opened my eyes for a moment, in a state of confusion. Simply wondering

'Where am I?'.

Then it hit me I was with my father. I looked up at him for a moment, chestnut brown hair, glasses, and a slightly regal looking face.

'So this was the man who took me from my mother..'

Then he opened his mouth to speak to me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I … every day I worried so much wondering 'Is she treating her right? Is she doing good in school?' I just want you to know that you're brother and I are very excited to have you in our lives once more."

'Brother?'...that's right, after what had just occurred I'd completely forgotten … 'I have a brother.' This brought a smile to my face as I thought of the fun that I could have, 'I might actually fit in here…' That thought alone would have made me burst into tears of joy, that is if I hadn't just been removed from the first person in my life to have ever cared about me… but now I can start again.

The moment I stepped out of the car I was in awe, the house was….beautiful. It wasn't a mansion no, but in it's simplicity it was… magnanimous, almost shimmering with feelings of love and homeliness. 'I can belong.' I looked again at the man who I would now get to call 'father'. That word… it seemed to foreign to me now, after all this time of wondering how he left me I finally am getting to be with him.

Then we walked into the house and I was introduced to my brother.

"Touya this is your little sister Sakura, Sakura this is your brother Touya." I smiled at him and he simply looked at me and turned away as if deeming me to insignificant to belong here.

How was I supposed to know that one person could shatter my thoughts of perfection so unbelievably fast.

I fastly learned that father was never home, and this was a problem for me, because along with that I learned Touya wasn't the nice brother I had always hoped he would be. Instead he was the exact opposite. Inviting people over so they could all gang up on me and torture me in the worst ways possible. Of course they were careful to not leave any marks if they did father would notice, and somehow Touya was smart enough to know that wouldn't be a good thing.

For now though the worst one was over… every time he looked at me… I …it sent chills up my spin merely thinking of what he almost did with me once, luckily my dad had gotten home in the exact instant he was needed. However unknown to me tonight would turn out very differently from that night, _very_ different.

"Hey Touya do you think I could have some 'fun' with her?"

Touya sat on the couch contently simply flipping through the channels. " I don't care you know the rules though." The boy smiled with his dark brown hair styled oh so perfectly, and a dark sheen came over his eyes as a sinister grin came to exist on his face. I knew what he wanted.. I always did it showed in his sea green eyes every time he came over. But what I didn't know was my father wasn't coming home that night he was on a two-day business trip. The worst part of that was, unlike me, he knew my dad was gone, and he-Derek, decided to take full-advantage of that. That night, he stole something from me. He sent me through hours of wrenching pain, and left me so broken even the moon seemed to be trying to comfort me.

That night, I cried myself to sleep, I felt so unbelievably dirty and I just couldn't cleanse myself no matter how many times I tried to. His touch… it was still there. His lustful eyes were still implanted in my mind, and the things he did. I wished with every bone in my body I could forget them… I wished that I could leave this world just for a while to escape the horror of my… 'home' and the wretched things that came with it.

"Please take me away…"

A small voice answered me in the back of my mind. 'As you wish…' and soon after I passed out cold.

--------------------------------

Again I woke up in a place that smelled of …perfection. No smog polluted the air and above me was cloudless sky.

"Where am I?" Standing up I dusted myself off noticing I was in a new pair of garments. A dress that showed off my curves and complimented my complexion, it seemed to be one you would find in the stories of _Cinderalla_ with it's simple beauty I wondered how I had come to be wearing it. To me left I heard voices and became scared.

Thoughts of what they could do to me flew through my head as I looked for a place to escape to. I noticed a few notches in the tree to my right and figured a tree to be as good a place as any.

"Tomoyo are you sure you heard something over here?"

A girl strolled in, with black hair cascading long past her shoulders. From what I could tell she seemed to be about as old as me, but she carried with her a grace that I knew I could never possess. Along side her flew a small bear like companion.

"Kyo I know I heard a voice over hear, and don't you dare think I'm becoming paranoid!" The bear like figure, Kyo, crossed his arms.

"STOP using that on me you know I hate it when you read my mind!" She rolled her eyes as she stared at the little creature.

"It's not my fault if your thoughts are so loud!" Then I understood these weren't normal ordinary people, if she could read thoughts then..

'Where am I?' She immediately looked up at me.

"Who's there?" My heart began to beat faster as my breathe grew short.

'What'll they do to me when they find me… no must STOP thinking!' I closed my eyes in frustration and the moment I opened them I almost toppled over. Right there in front of me was the creature.. Kyo staring intently at me in astonishment.

"Tomoyo it's that girl again." Tomoyo smiled as she continued to look up at where I was.

"You know," she started. "You can come down it's not like we're going to bite you." I sat there for a moment. Wondering..

'Where the heck am I?'

Right then my alarm went off and I smacked it down immediately stopping the blaring music. I blinked for a moment before slowly moving to a sitting position asking myself… 'What just happened?'

-----------

Hey peeps hope u liked the long awaited update. And don't worry Syaoran comes in the next chappy


End file.
